1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic processing machine for a collecting pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional processing equipment for collecting pipes on the market has a low automation and mainly includes a flat hole punching machine, a spacer inserting machine, and a flat tube straightening and cutting machine. To ensure the zig-zag flow of medium in a collecting pipe, a spacer is required to be installed in the collecting pipe. In the production of the conventional collecting pipe, long flat holes are manually punched first, all flat holes on a pipe are punched at one time through a special die provided with a plurality of punching knives, then a spacer hole is sawed on the punched pipe, a spacer is inserted, and finally, the spacer hole is repair-welded. Thus, the processing is complex, artificial feeding or blanking is required in the whole processing process, the process is cumbersome, the operational difficulty is increased, and the production efficiency is low. Therefore, the processing equipment and the processing technology for the conventional collecting pipe are required to be improved, and a device and a method for integrating the flat hole punching technology and spacer inserting technology for the collecting pipe together are desired.